Decks/Dead Ashen Rain
About the Deckbuild A straightforward Rakdos(+Colorless) aggro deck with Eldrazi flavor. Although getting in as much damage as early as possible is obviously recommended, this deck sometimes can and should sacrifice tempo for consistency by, for instance, waiting a turn to play a creature so that the following round it can make use of a previously tapped Ruins of Oran-Rief. Card commentary: -=CREATURES=- 3x : An aggressive one-drop for which we usually exchange losing 1 or 2 life ourselves. Good trade-off in most cases though and also later on an acceptable sacrifice to cast . 2x : A less aggressive one-drop with some potential use even later on in the mid-game if we have enough spare mana to pump it up to a useful size. Alternatively, it’s another fodder card for . 2x : Either an aggressive early flier that can’t block or an early/mid-game removal spell with the added benefit of still being a flier. 3x : Fantastic two-drop that will help accelerate your damage race by giving your creatures haste if you have one spare mana. 4x : Reliant damage dealer with evasion. Essentially has Prowess given how many Devoid cards this deck plays. 2x : Okay two-drop which mainly serves to get some damage in when your opponent has only high-value blockers as he will usually opt not to block into potential Deathtouch. Alternatively, a good deterrent of enemy attacks for the same reason. 3x : Decent attacker due to First Strike but better still as a reliant dealer of direct damage through its ability. 3x : Okay three-drop that is extra useful when you have a lot of spare mana and/or the enemy does not have two blockers to spare for it. 3x : The first real heavy hitter of this deck, can grow to ridiculous sizes but usually gets only one good shot in against a lot of defenders because its toughness unfortunately is pre-set to only 5. 2x : Good four-drop with haste, especially against an enemy with few defenders. 2x : Flying deal closer that, if its own power isn’t already enough to immediately finish the game anyway, gives you card advantage by exchanging your (hopefully) small critters for additional draws. 2x : Hard-to-remove five-drop that can end many a game thanks to its Trample. -=SORCERIES & INSTANTS=- 2x : Cheap targeted removal against any threats that can’t handle. 2x : One of Black’s best removal spells, this usually kills anything your opponent might play in the early- to mid-game. 1x : Potential late-game deal closer as it, for example, allows you to straight up ignore your enemy’s two best blockers. Alternatively it can deal with squishy chump blockers. 2x : Mid- to late-game removal for the truly nasty stuff (e.g. creatures with Invincible) -=LANDS=- 5x : The mana base is admittedly fairly ballsy so if you feel that too often it does not work out ... 2x : ... then just add some more to your liking. 3x : Provides colorless mana for and abilities, can be a late-game finisher that deals those few remaining points of lethal damage. 2x : Because its dual mana is more important than tempo, even in this aggro deck, it is okay that it enters the battlefield tapped. 4x : One-time help with mana fixing and afterwards a provider of colorless mana. 2x : see Cinder Barrens 2x : see Cinder Barrens 2x : Absolutely brilliant land in this deck as the +1/+1 counters which it provides are extremely useful in this deck. A good starting hand might look something like this: 1x 1x 1x 1x 1x 1x 1x With this you would not have the fastest of starters but a very reliable one since the would allow you to consistently power-up your creatures with being a potential mid-range threat and allowing for the removal of too powerful enemy creatures. This deck is mainly one I created and play for fun as in competitive matches it folds too easily to mass removal. A possible answer to those might be the addition of since most of these spells are sorceries. About the Creator BrewBrewBrewTheDeck on reddit Category:Custom Deck